


Fishman

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A primeira vez que ela o viu Roslin tinha certeza que era um truque da luz. Afinal todo mundo sabia que sereias só existiam em lendas.





	Fishman

A primeira vez que ela o viu Roslin tinha certeza que era um truque da luz. Afinal todo mundo sabia que sereias só existiam em lendas. Da segunda vez ela pensou que um de seus irmãos tinha colocado alguma droga na sua bebida para humilha-la na frente dos outros habitantes da ilha porque ela não viu apenas uma imagem vaga de um homem metade peixe com cabelos vermelhos, mas ele parou e olhou diretamente pra ela. Na terceira vez ele até acenou de leve, na terceira vez ela falou com ele. Ela olhou para os lados para se certificar que não havia ninguém que ela conhecia naquela parte da praia, andou até o final do cás até o encontro dele. Ele sorriu quando viu ela se aproximando.

“Você fala a minha língua ?” Roslin perguntou.

O tritão assentiu com a cabeça e disse :

“Sim eu falo”

“Qual o seu nome ?”

“Edmure, e o seu nome é Roslin”

“Como você sabe disso ?”

“Eu ouvi você falando com uma das suas irmãs, uma bem grande com cabelos amarelos”

“Walda, ela é minha irmã favorita, embora nós tenhamos mães diferentes”

“Ela parece boa, mas você é minha favorita nesse caso”

“Você mal me conhece”

“Eu sei, eu gostaria de mudar isso”

Roslin se permitiu sorrir embaraçada por um momento, ela tinha ouvido que sereias e tritões te enfeitiçavam com a voz, mas era os olhos dele azuis e cheios de inocência e esperança que pareciam estar puxando ela. O momento passou, ela endureceu sua expressão e disse bem séria :

“Você não deveria ficar rondando a ilha, tem pessoas perigosas aqui, minha família é perigosa, eles não hesitariam em te capturar e te vender”

“Talvez você esteja subestimando a honra deles, afinal você é parte da sua família e você não está tentando fazer nada desse tipo”

“Eu conheço minha família Edmure, então confie em mim quando se trata deles cautela sempre é necessária”

“Eu entendo. Então isso é um adeus certo ?”

“Eu temo que sim...se as circunstancias fossem diferentes eu também gostaria de ter te conhecido melhor.”

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e nadou para longe.


End file.
